The Reason
by Catness
Summary: Danny's thoughts about his relationship with Mary. short, songfic.


AN: This is gonna be a short songfic. Using "the reason" by Hoobastank. Please review, any feedback would be welcome.

* * *

**The Reason**

By Cat

Danny looked out of the window of the plane. He felt sad for some reason. He felt guilty. He was back in Las Vegas, returning from the marines made him feel somewhat happy. He was going to see his friends and his father again. But the person he had missed most had to be Mary, his dream girl, a friend, more so a lover than anything else.

He had made many mistakes with their relationship. He wished he had told her about his love for her sooner. He had put off admitting it for years. He had only told her once. He had never admitted the same thing to her.

_-I'm not a perfect person  
as many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go  
that I just want you to know-_

He had changed throughout his past few months in the marines though. He had decided to ask her something. He wanted to change. He wanted to be a better friend to her. A better person to everyone. Both his heart and head told him that she was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

They were right. Mary had always been there for him, if he needed advice or someone to talk to, she had always been there. Danny had practically thrown that away. The gift of a friend like Mary was priceless. He had been able to have it for free though. Her feelings had been long-lasting and that was one of the reasons Danny had not admitted his feelings before. He had not wanted to destroy the friendship.

But during his past time in the marines he had been in a shootout. He had been dodging bullets most of the time and his life literally flashed before his eyes. He had also realised during that particular scene his gift: Mary. He realised the bond that many friends didn't have. He decided right then to change, if not for him, for her.  
  
_-I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you-_

His regrets of his life included most of his childhood. A question burnt itself into his mind during the nights, every night, every dream, and every thought. He had not been able to figure out an answer to the question and during the flight back to Las Vegas the question repeated constantly; why didn't I tell her that I loved her before? Danny thought again.

He had known her feelings for many years. Ever since year four. She had told him that he was her best friend. He had said the same thing back. But the hurt in her eyes every time they repeated the scene had told him that she didn't think it was true. It was of course. But was it the way he said it? Something he did?

He had always been truly sorry to see the hurt in her eyes every time she had questioned about their friendship. Relationship she had always called it... But he had always been sorry to tell her, repeat to her about himself not being ready. He had always listened to her about her dreams of owning five kids, ten dogs, but he was truly not ready for the white picket fence thing. He wasn't ready for children, let alone pets. But what he truly felt he wasn't ready for was a commitment type of relationship. Especially with her. He regretted the fact he had to tell her all this and more when they were both trapped in that lift. He had told her sorry many times. But no matter how many times he repeated it to her, he never believed it himself. He suspected that she didn't either.

He had seen her cry about this on many occasions. His regrets extended to drying them from her wet cheeks. Kissing her on the forehead, hugs too. But never once did he tell her his feelings at such points.

_-I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear-_

But he had decided to change. He had decided he would dry every tear, talk to her, and actually listen to her. He would give her what she wanted. Whenever, whatever. She deserved it, Danny thought she deserved better though. A better friend, he didn't think he should been be called a friend to her. He also felt that he didn't even deserve her. She was way too nice to her.

Often Danny felt that she was being way too nice to her. She had put up with him for many years. Through his mother's death and the drunken days his father spent after the event. She had put up with his play-boy dating habits and when the girls' boyfriends' found out. She had cleaned and looked after his wounds after his teenage fights and sometimes they had spent hours talking at night and often fallen asleep together after such events, Danny with his arm around her.  
  
_-I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You x4-_

Mary had always been perfect, a great friend. Danny's best friend. Danny's love, his life. He had never meant to hurt her, and certainly never to make her cry. When they were young they used to spend hours together. Talking, fooling around and whatever else they wanted to do. They helped each other throughout thick and thin, her through his mother's death and him through her father's troubles.

Danny stepped off the plane and ran to Mary, hugging her and after a short kiss he requested that they go somewhere quiet to talk. After entering the old park they had spent so many hours in as children her turned to her and took hold of her hand.  
  
_-I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know-_

"Mary, I realised something while I was in the marines." Danny began. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before but, I love you Mary Connell I always have and I always will. That kiss back in fourth grade, it was only a dare at the time but I think that I only accepted the dare because I wanted to kiss you, I-I- I wanted to show you that you meant something to me, that I cared." Danny looked at his feet. "I want to change Mary, for you."  
  
_-I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you-_

"You've been there through my whole life. You helped me through my mother's death and you have given me advice and been there for me to talk to. You have been the best friend ever and I don't know what I would ever do without you. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you." Danny looked into her eyes. "I don't know why I know why I never admitted it to you. But I love you. I think I might have been scared to lose you as a friend, I guess I was afraid that everything would change if we went out."  
  
_-I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you-_

"During the marines it made me realise about what we never had, what I never realised I wanted to have. You wanted marriage all along, kids, dogs and a white-picket fence. I wanted that too, but I was afraid, about my mother's death. I didn't want for any kids that I had to go through what I went through when my mother died. I didn't want them to have their father end up drunk every night and them constantly getting into fights at school. But I guess what I would really like to say to you is; will you marry me? I want to have five kids, ten dogs, I'll even go with the white-picket fence thing if you really want it."

Mary covered Danny's mouth gently, smiled and laughed gently. "I love you too Danny." She kissed him gently as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Of course I will marry you." They kissed once more.

"I love you Mary."

"I love you too Danny."

_THE END!_

* * *

AN: over 1,200 words, not including the lyrics. I was hoping that it was going to be another short one. But anyway. Review and let me know your thoughts about the fic.


End file.
